To Fire or Water, Percy Jackson Must Fall!
by Hmm - words - words - words
Summary: This is a story of the hardships in Percy's life before and after he finds out that he is supposed to save the world, multiple times, as well as the fact he is the son of Poseidon and Hestia. As you can probably tell, I am not the best at writing a summary, but I think that my story is significantly better and I hope that whoever reads it will also think so.
1. Prologue

**A/N - Hi guys, this is my second story on FanFiction and because my first story didn't work out the way I planned, I decided to write it again closer to the style and plot I had originally planned for. Whoever reads this, please could you just drop me a review to tell me what you think and if you liked it and want more drop a like or favorite! Have a good day/night!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own, nor will I ever own, Percy Jackson and The Olympians, the one and only Rick Riordan does!**

**Prologue:-**

**3rd person POV - **

As the young boy climbed out onto the rickety old fire escape, he thought about what he was doing, what could possibly happen if he did this. He shook the thoughts out of his head. He only had one shot at this before the evil pig came back to check on him. As he was mulling this over, one of his nose plugs fell out and his decision was instant. he turned around and smiled a smile full of happiness and joy, "Finally" he thought to himself, " I am going to be free from this horrid smell." He turned back around, rolled down his sleeves to cover his scars, took a deep breath and he jumped. He could almost feel the freedom from this retched place. Yet one thing about being a 6 year old is that you don't realize how much a 3 story jump would hurt.

As he landed, there was a load clatter as he weight sent the bins sprawling. Garbage came spewing out and bin lids rolled away. Several lights flickered on in the nearby apartments and curtains were opened, and nosy eyes peeked out. They must not of seen his limp form on the floor, or heard his painful whimpers caused by his now busted up ankle. He tried standing up with it but the searing pain was far too intense for him, so he ended up having to slowly drag his broken body to the sidewalk, hoping that someone with any sort of humane decency would help him out and ship him away from this gods forsaken place. He waited and waited for someone, until he realized nobody would be up at this time.

As he set himself down on the sidewalk, he had near enough lost all hope that someone would help him. That was true until he saw a small figure make his way towards him. He sighed with relief until he saw the face of the human. It made him confused. He didn't understand why, what he could only assume as an 8 year old girl was doing out here alone. As the girl walked towards him, he sat up right and tidied himself up, it was based on pure instinct. He didn't know why but it was as though this girl should be respected. Yet it wasn't just that, it was as though he new this girl, but he had ever met her in his life.

Overall though, he was just happy that at least someone was nice enough to help him. Yet when he attempted to grab her outstretched hand, he saw a shadow rise behind her. When the figures face came into view out of the street lamps glare, the boys face turned into one of shock, then to one of pure terror. He tried moving backwards, but his ankle already had enough stress on it which made it extremely painful to move. He looked up again and saw that the girl was gone and in her place he saw his worst nightmare in front of him, he looked directly at his mothers murderer and his torturers eyes , and he cried in sheer terror, not once believing it could be false.

Gabe Ugliano just gave him a sadistic and demented smirk causing the young boy to whimper and apologize.

The boy said whilst sniffling "I'm sorry Gabe..." was all he could manage before the lumbering brute cut him off,

"Well, well well, look what the cat dragged in." Said the patronizingly gruff voice of the overweight brutish type figure which was looming over him. In retaliation the boy just let out a scared whimper of sorts. The man just laughed a cold heartedly, humorless laugh.

At which point he then proceeded in bringing out a knife, a cruel, jagged rusty knife, with a fish hook like thing on the end. He roughly pulling the boy to his feet and then he slowly dragged the knife across the poor boys now exposed arm. He left it inserted the child's arm so the fish hook stayed stuck in his skin. The man then proceeded to use the knife as a leash and began to pull the boy along with the handle. All that could be heard in the almost silent night was the boys whimpers full of pain and the dark, sadistic laugh of the cold hearted, bastard of a murderer echoing through the dark empty sky.


	2. Chapter 1 - Freedom

**A/n - I wasn't all that happy with this chapter as I don't think I got out what I wanted to convey in it but I do hope you all love this chapter, if you do like it - leave a review about what you like and would want to see in later chapters, if you didn't like it - leave a review telling me what you didn't like and what I should do in the future to make it better. If you like it drop a like or a favorite, it will make my day.**

**Disclaimer - I do not, nor will I ever own, Percy Jackson and The Olympians, the one and only Rick Riordan does!**

**Chapter 1 - Freedom**

**3rd person POV -**

Percy Jackson was once a bundle of happiness and joy, he used to be someone without a care in the world and he used to be someone who could brighten anyone's day up, but now, he has become broken, a shell of what he once was you might say. His sea-green eyes used sparkle in joy, now they are nothing more than a hollow window into his depressed, saddened and overall empty soul.

When looked at from a distance, he looked like a regular 8 year old boy should, but if seen at a closer distance, you could see he was as thin as a twig that could be snapped in two without much force. You would see the dark purple circles barely covered by his collar. You would also see the scars on his arms, wrists and hands as well.

Whenever he got home from school, he was always crying, the other kids always picked on him because of his scars, yet they didn't know the real truth about them. As he walked through the front door, he was hit with the thick smell of moldy pizza, rotten cigars and stale beer. Whenever the boy looked down, he would see the mass of beer cans littering the floor, it was a sea of garbage. As he looked around he could see the stained blood on the floor, it was though Gabe left them areas beer can free because he thought that the blood was a trophy.

**Percy's POV -**

As I was walking to my room, I heard the front door open. And the stumbling form of Gabe muttering deliriously under his breath. When he saw me, he had a mad and evil glint in his small, black, beady eyes. I instantly knew what that meant. He had only ever had that look once before. His eyes usually disoriented but today they didn't. The only other time his eyes looked like this was when he was about to kill my mother. I knew I had to get out of here. When he walked to the kitchen to presumably grab his murder weapon, I ran into my room, went into the back of my closet and then I grabbed the small black rucksack which held some supplies I needed; clothes, $87.25 (which I stole from Gabe), food and drink.

I opened the window like I did 2 years ago, climbed onto the fireplace, threw the pillows down so I had something to land on.

As I was about jump I heard Gabe say "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

He then proceeded to open the door to my room. I was scared, so scared that I didn't realize that I could just jump and I would be free.

When he saw me on the windowsill, he smiled a sadistic smile, and said "Is the little boy going to jump again, remember what happened last time"

Smirking he sauntered over to me, grabbed me the collar and he said words that frightened me to my very core, "Hope you have a nice flight"  
He then proceed to shove me over the railing and all I heard before I made impact was laughing, deep, dark, sadistic laughing. And then I collided very painfully onto the ground. I couldn't move, I could feel my energy slipping away, and then my vision went black...!

**A few minutes later**

I sat up groggily, waiting for my vision to return, and when it did, I cursed as the sunlight was too bright for me at first, but then my eyesight adjusted. When I could see clearly, I looked around and realized that I was still in the alley next to my apartment. I looked up to where I was pushed from, only to see Gabe return with a camera, which I could only assume was to take a photo of my limp lifeless form.

When he looked down and saw me sitting up, he let out a grunt of anger and then proceeded to throw the camera at me. It missed by a couple of feet, which clearly shows he has already had a few today. When he asked me how I survived, I painfully turned around and then pulled out the pillow from under me. I waved it around feebly just to rub it in his face. I mustered all the energy I could, and when I got as much as i could, I threw the pillow at Gabe with all my might, but I was winded from the fall so it didn't even reach the first floor window.

I couldn't move, I was in too much pain. I think Gabe must of seen this as he smiled and then clambered away. I heard a door slam and I immediately knew he was coming after me. I heard a big thud and a lot of cursing. I realized that Gabe must of fallen down the stairs. I was correct because when Gabe stumbled out the door which led to the alley, he was holding his head and cursing.

He pulled out a viscous looking knife, which i assumed was what he was going to use to kill me. He stalked closer to me as though he was savoring the moment, as the he gets off from killing. As he was inching ever so closely towards me, I heard the sounds of sirens, getting closer and closer. I slowly crawled towards the end of the alley where the sidewalk is, but I would never reach it, the pain it caused me just to move was to intense. I new that the cops wouldn't get to me soon enough, that is if they were even coming for me as I don't remember calling them and I doubt Gabe would call them either.

I lost all hope, I new I wouldn't get out of this, yet I kept on crawling to the sidewalk, hoping upon hoping that I would survive. I looked at Gabe's knife, and I just wished that it would go away, I just wished that he would drop it and leave me alone. Then the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me happened, I felt a wrenching pain in my gut, and an orange light flashed in my eyes. Gabe just looked at me in shock and then he started cursing. From where I was, I could hear the sound of metal being melted and the sizzling of flesh being burnt. Gabe just dropped the dagger in pain and shock, and even a little fear.

The sirens were just down the street and Gabe was just staring motionlessly at the now pool of melted metal. He snapped out of his shock and turned around to face me, pure malice was dancing through his eyes as he saw me, he ran (if that's what you can call it) at me, he grabbed my clothes and lifted me off the ground, with his free hand, he grabbed my neck and started squeezing. I fought back for a minute but it became to much, I was already slipping in and out of consciousness, and the last time my eyes opened, I saw the flashing blue and red lights, and I heard about 10 gun shots, 3 coming from Gabe. I was dropped to the ground and I saw the lifeless form of Gabe on the floor with multiple bullet wounds.

I rolled over with the last of my strength and saw a face in a window, it was a beautiful face, the most beautiful face I have ever seen. My mothers face was staring down at me from a window. I was in to much shock at seeing my mom, that I failed to notice what her eyes looked liked. For if I did see them, I would be shocked, because where my mothers eyes were supposed to be, were orbs of a warm, relaxing fire...!

**One year later**

I still couldn't believe that I was free from Smelly Gabe's wrath, no more beatings, no more torturing sessions and no more smell. The first couple of weeks when I was in the orphanage I believed that it was all a dream, and when I would wake up, I would be back to being a slave. Yet that day never came, and from then I just wake up and then greet the rest of the children in here, even if they didn't like me. Everywhere I go, it seems as though people don't like me. I always greet them as it is polite and common decency, if if they don't deserve it. At first glance, I seem like an innocent boy who was beaten previously, yet when they foster me, they change their opinion of me, even though I don't do anything wrong, it is as though they can't bear to see my scars.

Yet it doesn't bother me, as many people will never experience the same ordeal that I went through and that may be why they don't want. They might not want to know my story, they might not want to see my scars. But I know better. It is because of my eyes. Whenever I get angry, my eyes look as though they have been set on fire and sometimes when I am livid, they change to a harsh sea-green, the color of a harsh storm on the sea front. I don't know why they do this, why it happens to me. I wish it would just stop.

Another thing that happens to me is whenever I am about to hurt myself, for example, I have just climbed a tree and a branch snaps underneath me, I always see a man with a strange staff walk by, as well as an eight-year old girl who had long, wavy hazelnut hair and the strangest orange eyes. I don't know hwy but whenever I see them, I get a feeling of longing form in my heart.

One day as I was playing in the park near to the orphanage, an unusually tall man, clad in a black trench coat, kept walking around the park. Yet I got the impression that it was there to protect me. I began realizing that it was protecting after I saw massive hounds with jet black fur, and deep blood red eyes, stalking through the woods, that went all around the park. Yet when they saw the tall figure, they sauntered off only to then sink into the shadows.

But one day, my mysterious savior wasn't there, and as I was sleeping in my small room, I heard a loud crash downstairs which woke me up instantly, followed my mangles screams of pain.

There were many young children screaming "HELP!" at the top of their lungs, but nothing came.

I was scared, scared more than I have ever been. I didn't know what I should do, I felt as week and feeble as this only once before, I shuddered thinking about it _'Gabe had grabbed my mother by her hair, pulling her closer, then running the metal knife across her throat in a fluid motion, causing a fountain of blood to poor out of her wound.' _I couldn't get it out of my mind. It created a deep hatred to run through my veins and deep brooding anger to boil to the surface. I just wished everything would just burn away. I imagined a fire with Gabe and all my troubles in the middle. I felt a wrenching pain in my gut, just like with the knife, yet nothing happened (not like it was going to), so the only bright spot in my miserable life was imagining Gabe burning in hell._  
_

Then the strangest thing happened, I smelt a burning and I knew it wasn't my imagination as my mind couldn't create anything that realistic. So I opened my eyes and I was thoroughly shocked to my core at what I saw. There was a wring of fire surrounding me on the floor, the white hot flames flicking embers and sparks into the air. That wasn't the shocking part, the shocking part was the ring of water surrounding me, circling me as though I was using a hoola hoop.

As I got over my initial shock at seeing the power I was clearly using, the thing, whatever it was, started sniffing outside in the hall. I heard the grunting and slobbering thing pass my door and carry on. Then out of no-where the monstrous being barged through the door, sending splinters in every direction and knocking the door off its hinges. What I saw was like in the movies, where in the door frame was a shadow and behind it was a bright, shining light. Before it could reach me the fire and water, somehow, surrounded the beast, then it let out a wail of pain and a moan of suffering. When the bright flames and the water receded, there was nothing more than a soaking wet, charred pile of golden dust where the beast once was.

I was sweating and I was tired, whatever I did with the fire and water, if I even did it, must of taken a lot out of me. After a few minutes of resting, I had to know what happened to the other inhabitants of the orphanage. So as I walked down the stairs, I could smell a sort of metallic fragrance. As I made it to the bottom of the stairs, I stared in horror at what was in front of me.

There were pools of blood soaking into the floor and if I looked a little closer, I could see mangled limbs jutting out of the sea of blood. As I waded into the deep red liquid, I turned a corner and saw the deformed bodies of the other 8 kids and 2 care workers that live at the orphanage. It looked as though they had 3 simultaneous scratches on every one of their limbs, which I realized, slowly, was claw marks.

I nearly threw up at the site of the mangled, horrifically deranged bodies.I had to get out of there, it was all to much for me to handle. I packed my things in my bag and ran out of the door. I kept on running without turning back, I just couldn't bear it.


	3. Chapter 2 - Girls in silver clothes

**A/n - I am actually quite proud of myself, I didn't even post the story a day ago and I already have 5 followers, which to me is quite a lot. So here is my next chapter as I think you deserve it.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own, nor will I ever own, Percy jackson and The Olympians, the one and only Rick Riordan does!**

**Chapter 2 - Girls in silver clothes **

**A few weeks later**

**Percy's POV -**

I have been running for the past week, trying upon trying to shake what ever was chasing after me, yet they just would not let up. I wasted all the money I had on taxi's to get me from A to B. Yet as soon as I step out of that taxi, the monsters are there again. They were just so persistant. I tried doing the whole fire trick, but it didn't work, so I just assumed what happened at the orphanage was just a freak accident. Oh man! Thinking about the orphanage made me shudder. I just couldn't get the image of lifeless images of the many people I didn't care about out of my mind. Just because I didn't like them doesn't mean I don't feel sorry about them dying a gruesome death at the hands of a hound from hell.

Speaking of hounds from hell, they are what is chasing me through this park, this empty god damn park. Why, just why did it have to be empty. Why was there no-one there to help me out. There seemed to of been no-one to help him out in his whole life, sure there was weird stick guy, little girl person and freakishly tall man, but they were never there to help him with Gabe and his Mom.

He heard the grunting slowly inching closer and closer to him as he raced through the abandoned forest, or what he percieved to be aboned at first. The hounds from hell were getting closer, they would get him in a couple of minutes. He had to do something and quick. Yet he didn't know what to do or how to do it. He knew that he needed to get away, to get far away, so far, that these hounds would never reach him again. Yet he came to an impass as to what he should do to get away. He just wished he was lucky enough.

Yet of course his luck didn't help him in the slightest. He knew he shouldn't do it, but he needed to know how far away they were. He made sure there was no trees in front of him, yet his stupid brain neglected to look for roots. as there was no trees in the way, he turned around to see four pitch black dark hounds staring back at him, with blood red eyes and teeth which looked as sharp as the rocks at the bottom of a clifface jutting out above the crashing waves.

All of this detail raced through my brain in a second, every little detail inserting themselves in my memory. I didn't have much time to think about it as when I turned around again, I saw a clearing with what I can only assume was tents. Silver tents. I put on a birst of speed, unlike any I had done before, as I raced towards the clearing, I heard the beasts grunting more, a sign that they were going faster. I gave one last push, one last agonising effort and ran.

I was at the edge of the clearing and my head was still not registering the roots on the floor. Before I could burst into the clearing, my foot got hooked underneath one of the roots. A pain flared instantly in my right ankle. I tumbled into the clearing and lay flat on my back.

The moster which i can only assume as the packs leader, stalked towards me. When it reaches my body, it bared its fangs at me and then proceeded to scrape its razor sharp claws across my chest, drawing blood instantly. I could feel the deep red liquid soak through my shirt, well what was left of my shirt anyway.

Before I faded into unconciousness, I saw about 25 girls imerge from the tents. I could of sworn I heard one of them say _"Di Immortales" _and then I heard a cascade of thwacking sounds, like forty pieces of paper being ripped one after the other. When I turned around, I saw four overly sized pin cushions burst into dust. After the cloud of golden dust settled, there were 4 massive piles of dust on the floor, littered with arrows.

And that was all before my eyesight faded away and all I saw was black.

**1 day later**

I woke up in the clearing I saw before I nearly died. I wasn't in a bed or a tent, I was on the ground next to the burnt out camp fire, underneath me were little rocks, which were currently stabbing into my back. I sat up groggily and groaning. As I opened my eyes I saw a bunch of what I can only assume as female hunters. They were clad in silver hunting uniforms with bows slung across their backs and daggers sitting at their sides.

When I clambered to my feet, I must of alerted the hunter girls as they suddenly jumped to attention, equipped their bows and aimed them at me, I gulped, thinking I had stumbled (quite literally) into something a lot worse than the dogs chasing me before. There was a girl with a silver tiara on, which made her look regal, like a princess and she had the looks to match. She was absolutely beautiful, stunning and goddess looking. She had the most perfect black hair which framed her perfect features. Her black eyes complementing her face with a sparkle.

She marched up to me and she asked "How dare you bring those beasts here and better yet boy, why are you here?"

My face just looked at her in shock. How could she possibly think I brought them here. "Are you stupid, are you outta your mind, your just a crazy woman!"

I must of struck a deep painful nerve in her because a look of pain flashed across her face, which quickly contorted into one of anger. A fiery hatred danced through her eyes. She stepped towards me and I thought she was going to hit me, her arm was reeled back and everything. I scrambled backwards, ignoring the flaring pain shooting through my ankle. The way her arm was reeled back, reminded me of Gabe and I am not ashamed to admit it but I was afraid, afraid of being hit again. The girl must of seen this as her arm wavered, before she lowered it.

She looked slightly uncomfortable so she ordered "Bring him to the infirmary, and make sure he is treated, I want him presentable for when Lady Artemis!"


	4. Chapter 3 - A not so pleasant meeting

**A/n - I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who followed and Favorited this story as it means a lot to me, so thank you! I also wanted to say that I rushed through this chapter a little so it might not be up to standard. Thank you and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not, nor will I ever own, Percy Jackson and The Olympians, the one and only Rick Riordan does!**

**Chapter 3 - A not so pleasant meeting**

**Percy's POV -**

Who do these girls think they are? Who are they to hold any jurisdiction over me? They act as though they can do nothing wrong. They act as though they are above the world, beyond the reach of anyone. They act as though I should treat them as saviors. They have clearly shown their detest for me, well they seem to show it for the whole male race, well that's what I can gather from the constant muttering under their breathes.

"Males are all the same, lying, deceitful, treacherous scum bags!" muttered the tiara clad girl with malice in her voice.

Now that is what I would call having a serious judgmental problem with males and she wasn't wrong many of the men I have met have all been like that, mainly because I have only really seen Gabe and his pot bellied lap dogs. I know that I have met foster parents, but many of them were lying bastards as well.

My thoughts that they despised men was only further reinforced when we reached the infirmary because when we entered the threshold, the just shoved me onto a bed. They then pulled up my right trouser leg, as to get a better view of my ankle.

There was a blonde who just scowled at the sight of my scars, then I saw one of them smirk and mutter "Ha, he probably got them in a gang fight!"

I just looked at her incredulously, before shaking my head and saying "I'm a nine year old boy, why the hell would I be in a gang fight, you are as stupid as the girl who insisted that I brought them dogs here!"

And once again I realized my mistake to late, I knew I stuck a nerve with these two hunter as well, just like the princess in the tiara, the blonde was getting ready to slap me across the face and once again I flinched instantly, moving backwards expecting to be hit. And once again the girl looked uncomfortable before I heard her whisper "He must of been abused as a child, look he is going into shock." and that was true, I was. Numerous images of Gabe standing over me with his knife, look for one piece of skin which wasn't marred.

I heard the two hunter girls talking to each other on the way, the blonde said "We must tell Zoe about this, he looks worse than most of the abused hunters that have come here before!"

"Are you sure? I mean he still is a male!" Questioned the other girl who had red hair.

"He may be, but he has been treated worse than any of the hunters here by a..." She turned around to face me "... by a man?" Questioned the blonde, I just nodded in reply. "See, he has faced more hardships than any of us have!"

"I suppose you are right, it is just that he is a male" Said the least talkative girl.

"I'm always right, we children of Athena are never wrong!" The blonde said smirking.

"Oh shut up you..." Was all I heard the red head say before they walked out of the tent.

I just thought to myself, children of Athena and Lady Artemis. I just assumed Lady Artemis was just what they called their leader, you know, after the goddess Artemis. But when that girl said child of Athena, it struck me, these were the hunters of Artemis. I gulped, these were like serious man haters, I have heard stories about how they have killed men for just looking upon 't ask me how I know because I won't be able to answer, the knowledge just came to me, as though an external source was feeding me information.

I had to get out of here and quick. I knew I wouldn't be able to sneak past them as the infirmary lead right to where they all were.

Before I could think of a suitable escape plan, a big hunter stormed in with a knife equipped. She was clearly angry at me but I didn't know what I had done wrong. She marched over to me, grabbed me by the clothes and dragged me outside. She threw me in front of the other gathered hunters and she sneered at me, as though I was the epicenter of all her hardships.

She exclaimed to the 2 hunters in the infirmary before "You, my sisters, have gone weak, yeah so he was abused, he deserved it, he is a male is he not?!" There was a few grunts of agreement rippling through the crowd.

"I will show this vile scum what he deserves!" She maliciously exclaimed, with a hint in her voice, daring anyone to challenge her. No-one apposed her much to my disappointment and well being.

She smiled smugly at the fact that she had power over the hunters, even though she wasn't in charge. When she turned around to face me, I couldn't help but notice her eyes, her eyes were fully black, everything was black, her iris' and her sclera (the white of her eyes). It was weird, it was like she was possessed.

But that didn't matter to me because I was sure I would be dead in a minute. Her eyes flickered back to normal for a split second, and a look of confusion washed over her face, but then it went and her eyes went back to black. She looked at the knife in her hand and laughed. She turned back to me, tripped me over so I was on my back and she then put her foot on my chest, making sure I can't get away. I gulped nervously.

She flipped the knife around in her hand so it was in an ice pick grip and then proceeded to, in a fluid motion, reel her arm back to get some power and she then bent down so she was closer. Once she was in the right position, she then proceeded to push her arm downwards in line with my chest...

**Artemis' POV -**

I was walking through the streets of Olympus trying to clear my head. I had been so stressed out lately due to the amount of monster attacks rising up in the past month. In fact, since just last week, there had been 37 attacks. But that wasn't the worst thing to happen, the hunt had lost 2 of their newest recruits. They weren't ready, they weren't trained and it was all my fault. I new it was risky bringing them in to the hunt but their situations were awful. One girls case was just awful, it sickens me even thinking about it. I physically and mentally shuddered.

Anyway, as I was walking through the streets, many minor gods came up to me, greeting me and bowing. I paid them no attention as I was too lost in my thoughts. Father had called a meeting to discuss recent events that have been happening in the world. As I reached the throne room doors, I heard nervous chatter from inside. I pushed open the doors after clearing my head. I was surprised to see Hades here on a makeshift throne. I instantly new whatever father wanted to talk about was bad as Hades wasn't allowed on Olympus unless it was the Winter Solstice.

I bounded over to my throne and father said arrogantly "Right, now that everyone is here, Hades, care to share what it is that is so important, that we need this meeting?"

Hades rolled his eyes at my fathers childish ways "Well if you must know, I was alerting the almighty Olympus of a dangerous threat, but I didn't have to, I mean what have any of you done for me, I could quite easily of sided with Kronos when he asked me to join him all but 2 hours ago. But I decided I wouldn't, you know, for my brothers and sisters, which I am starting to realize might of been a mistake. Say Zeus do you reckon father offer still stands?" Ranted Hades with a bit of malice in his voice.

My fathers smug smile wavered a bit, something that was noticed by the rest of the gods present, before he regained his arrogant posture and boasted "Ha, so what, let him come, I will defeat him just like I defeated him before, oh and you are welcome brother for that. I mean Kronos is nothing compared to me, saying that, he will probably destroy all of you if I wasn't here to stop him!" The council just rolled their eyes, all knowing that Zeus only won because Kronos thought that Zeus was in his stomach, which meant Zeus had the upper hand.

"If that is all then this meeting is finished!" The almighty King of Olympus declared, waiting for any interruptions, when no-one spoke up, he raised his hand and a lighting bolt hit it, creating a bright blue light and when the light settled, Zeus was gone.

One by one, the rest of the council flashed out, not bothering with all the theatrics that Zeus showed. As I was about to flash out, I felt a presence enter my mind. When it spoke it sounded like a knife scraping over a rock. This voice was the embodiment of evil itself. _"Kronos"_ I thought. All I got in reply was a spine chilling laugh.

When he spoke, he said, more like screeched _"HA, YOUR USELESS HUNTERS ARE ABOUT TO KILL YOUR ONLY HOPE FOR SURVIVAL, IT JUST SHOWS THAT THEY AREN'T AS GOOD AS YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE, __HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I WOULD RUN ALONG AND STOP IT, UNLESS YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME"_

I just sat there in shock, anger and disbelieving, shock because my grandfather was just speaking to me from Tartarus, anger at what he called my Hunters and disbelieving because my Hunters would never do that.

_"Believe what you want hunter, but I would get back to that camp of yours if I was you!Ahahahaha!"_The cruel voice of Kronos surfaced in her brain again.

This time I believed him, I don't know why I did. There was just something about his voice, as unwelcoming as it was, it works its way into your brain, changing your thoughts somehow. I immediately flashed into my hunters camp. I was shocked. Kronos was right about them killing someone. I didn't know whether or not he was the only hope for survival, but I couldn't risk it. I had to stop it from happening. But it was too late. Phoebe already brought down the knife, I couldn't do anything to help him...


	5. Chapter 4 - Who would of thought?

**A/n, I know I haven't updated in quite a while and it is because I have been busy with school work. This chapter isn't the longest chapter ever but I thought because I haven't updated in quite a while so I just thought I will give you a little something for the long wait. I will continue the rest of this chapter and the next time I update it will either be adding something onto this chapter to make it longer or just posting a newer, longer chapter all together. I also know people would prefer to have a longer chapter but I thought it was better to at least post something sooner rather than later. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer :- I do not own, nor will I ever own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, the one and only Rick Riordan does!**

**Chapter 4 - Who would of thought?**

3rd Person POV

A brilliant flash of light illuminated the clearing. A wave of sheer heat blasted outwards from the epicenter. Pushing anything in an 15 meter radius back. Girls in sliver clothes were flung through the air, landing in painful positions.

All were covered in mild burns. In front of them was a 30 meter ring of burnt grass. Smoke still billowing from it. In the middle of the ring was 2 people. One was a late teenage aged girl, around 17 years old. The other figure was a much younger person, around 8 years old. They were both lay on the floor.

One was covered in blood and the other was covered by blisters and third degree burns. The boy was rolling around and groaning in pain on the floor with a knife sticking out of his chest whilst the girl was just lay motionless on the floor as her skin was literally sizzling.

The girls who were blasted back were beginning to regain their senses. Yet the two people who in the middle of the blast were still on the floor. The boy was every so slowly regaining his wits, but it wasn't fast enough. The silver clad girls were already up and armed with bows, all of which were trained at the 8 year old boy.

"How dare you?" The tiara clad girl screams, as she stormed towards the boy, bow still in hand. "How dare you attack us like that?" Still aiming at the boy and still oblivious to the charred girl lying in front of her. As she walked forwards to decipher the boys incoherent mumbling, she tripped over something. When she gathered herself together and looked at what she tripped over, she nearly choked.

she sank to her knees and slowly shook her head. Muttering "Phoebe...Pheobe...Pheobe..." Over and over again. When she finally collected herself, she turned towards the boy with such ferociousness in her eyes, the boy involuntarily gulped and shrunk back.

"I'm *gulp*I'm sorry, I d...d...don't know what happened, One minute she was *gasps* ow my *gulps* chest, *labored breathing* my chest..." Was all he managed to get out before he collapsed backwards, convulsing with spasms as he screamed out in ear splitting pain.

The silver knife slowly and most likely painfully, was pushed out of the boys chest, by what looked like a warm, glowing orange hand. When the knife was out of the boys chest, the orange hand deposited on the floor before hovering its self over the boys wound, a wound which wasn't fatal, but could of been. When the glowing hand was an inch above the wound, a bright light emitted from it. A light so bright, all the hunters had to avert their eyes.

Once the light settled down, the tiara wearing hunter looked at the boys chest in shock, as where a once nearly fatal wound was, there was nothing but bare skin. The princess type hunter just stared at it in shock before she remembered Phoebe. Thats when 2 thoughts crossed her mind, one, the power displayed was to powerful for a demigod of his age, or of any age really. Thats when thought two happened, this boy must be a god in disguise. She stepped back about 10 meters, as she knew what happened if the boy or god was under attack and you were close. So as she deemed her new position suitable, she let lose her arrow, knowing that it wouldn't do much to a god.

Just as she let the arrow go, a cry of "Zoeeee!" Was shouted from a 12 year old girl, her lady Artemis. She didn't feel bad about letting the arrow go, even if her lady didn't know it was a god, she was sure this "demonstration" would be sufficient proof.

What the girl, Zoe didn't realize was that this boy was no god and he was unconscious due to his healing demonstration, so he was completely unaware of the arrow aimed at his head. Zoe slowly turned to a look of shock as the boy didn't attempt to move out of the way, or even use his freaky powers to stop it. Instead the arrow didn't stop until it was in bedded right into his head. In between his eyes. Artemis just stared stared at the boy in shock and disbelieving. As she walked over to where the boy lay, she stopped at Pheobe, put her hand over her face and muttered an incantation, which made Phoebes body glow with an ethereal silver. When the light passed, there was nothing more than the charred ground.

She carried on towards the boy, with a sort of melancholy aura surrounding her. She knelt next to boy and inspected him. She put 2 fingers on his neck and checked for a pulse. She sighed with relief when she found one. It was faint, but it was definitely there. When she turned around to her hunters, she saw each and every one of them with impassive faces, they clearly didn't care much for the boy, and why should they she thought. That was how I taught them. She looked at them with a look of impressiveness and a look of slight annoyance. Impressiveness for following her teachings to the dot when it came to the male race but annoyance in the fact that they shot first and asked questions later, a useful tool that they happened to neglect.

Moving on wards towards the boy, she realized the hunters wouldn't want anything to do with him. So as she though about where to put him, she stopped the bleeding. Thoughts raced through her head, but the most prominent was, who was his parents. His eyes, at first glance suggest Poseidon but the ring of orange surrounding them suggests otherwise. She decided to look through his memories to get a better idea but what she saw shocked her. He had been through more hardships than some of her hunters had.

The deeper she looked, the more pissed off she became. She vowed to herself if that she ever came face to face with this Gabe character, even though he was dead, she would dish out some revenge. But first she had to figure out what to do with the boy. Then she had a perfect idea. She opened a mental link with the most deserving and worthy of a throne on the council. As she waited for her call to be answered, she thought of how this conversation could go down. When she felt a presence in her mind, she thought she had a suitable reason and explanation in mind.

"Hello Artemis, how can I help you today?" Spoke the calm and relaxing voice of Hestia.

"I have a favor to ask of you and you may or may not like it but, well here goes, we acquired a 9 year old boy into the hunt after he was chased by a pack of hellhounds." Spoke the nervous Artemis, her reasons for being nervous were unknown to her.

"Go on Artemis dear" Said Hestia, instantly quelling all previous nervousness in her body.

"And as I was on Olympus, *deep breath* Kronus spoke to me, saying that my hunters were about to kill the hope of olympus or something like that, so I rush back to camp to stop them, only to see my second eldest hunter stab a knife through the boys chest." Artemis said quickly, her nervousness coming back after mentioning the Titan king.

"And this boy, what was his name, what did he look like?" Asked a slightly worried Hestia.

"I am unsure of the childs name but he looked like a child of Poseidon *Hestia gasps* but I don't think he is." said the slightly bewildered Artemis, wondering why Hestia seems so worried.

Hestia let out a sigh of relief, "And why do you think that Artemis?" a much calmer Hestia said.

"Well it is his eyes, they a sea-green, giving off the impression of his Poseidon heritage but if you look closely, there is an orange ring around his iris'"

Hestia nearly choked "And what of the boys whereabouts?"

Artemis replied "That is why I wanted to talk to you, he is still here at my camp, I was wondering if, because my hunters clearly don't want him here, if you could heal him and find him some place to go?"

Hestia instantly said "Yes, I would be delighted to help, please send him to 28 fir tree avenue in the east side, that is my 'vacation' home when I am not tending the immortal hearth up her on Olympus."

Artemis was surprised at how quickly Hestia agreed to it, before she remembered that Hestia was the most kind hearted god who would always help out the in need.

"Great, he should be there in 2 minutes." Artemis said with a smile.

"Okay and thank you artemis for letting me know." Hestia said with a clearly relieved tone.

"It's no problem aunt, and goodbye" Artemis said

"Goodbye" came the reply of a now joyful goddess. The goddess Artemis returned back to where her hunters were gathered and told them all to sit. She really didn't like lying to her hunters, in fact she had never done it before. So she just hoped she was believable and that, if her hunters ever found out, she would be forgiven.

"We have lost a truly great hunter, one who shall be remembered forever in the stars, *gestures to the new constellation in the night sky*, she shall be known as The Hunter, to commemorate and honor what she was." said Artemis, her eyes a little misty, as well as those of her hunters. "To Phoebe" she shouted and in reply the other hunters toasted,

"To Phoebe"

"Now, we have honored a fallen hero, but now we must avenge her." shouted Artemis, before turning around and facing the groaning and blood soaked boy. She raised her hand and fired a beam of pure silver at the boy, causing him to glow with a silver light. He slowly de-materialized into nothingness, or that was what the hunters thought at least. But in all truth, Artemis had just teleported him to the address Hestia gave her. She also gave the boy a little present, a present she new would help him. Even though you usually had to be a hunter to receive her blessing but she new that this boy would never wrong a woman, she new he had no intention of doing anything that will make him become like his step-father. She didn't know how she knew, she just did.

**Percy's pov:-**

I awoke feeling like my insides had been microwaved, don't ask me how I knew what that felt like because I don't. Anyway as I looked around my surroundings, I noticed that I wasn't at the hunters encampment anymore, I was at a comfy, homely feeling place. I looked around again and noticed a women with her back towards me, looking out of a window. I slowly twisted myself around and let my feet dangle off the side of the bed. The lady must of heard the commotion as she turned around. My throat nearly closed up when I saw her. It was the same woman that was outside of Gabe's apartment when Gabe was gunned down by police. It was the same woman who he mistook as his mother and still would of had it not been for her eyes, they were mesmerizing fiery orbs.

"Hello Percy, how are you?"


End file.
